You're Going Down
by mintgreen08
Summary: A Gaming Console,A few Free days and a few Shinigamis,add in some soda and chips and you've got something that will put Celebrity Deathmatch to shame.Welcome friends to Shinigami Videogaming Weekends.Blood,gore and chaos are bonus features.
1. The Madness Begins

**You're Going Down**

Alright! A new story, finally! So first of all I would like to thank conTAMMYnated prodigy, who really helped in this story (well…kind of…),anyway, she wrote a bit of the super long thank you list at the end. So anak, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Free cookie to the person who wants to buy it.

Enjoy…XD

**The Plans**

_Winner takes all in this bloody death match_

Yamamoto Genryuusai was troubled. With Aizen not planning anything evil and keeping quiet for a few months and the sudden decrease in Hollow activity, the Taichos and their Fukutaichos are getting extremely restless. Just yesterday, Unohana-taicho, of all the possible people, was _almost_ provoked by _Kuchiki-taicho_ (the world must be really coming to an end!) who was angry because Kusajishi fuku-taicho has been bothering him.

"Ne,ne Byakushi! Let's play!"

"No."

"But Byakushi wants to!"

"Frankly Kusajishi fuku-taicho, I do not want to play."

"Aww…."

Kusajishi fuku-taicho has been bothering Kuchiki-taicho for quite a while mainly because "Kenchan" has been busy provoking any unlucky shinigami who happens to cross his path. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya-taicho was angry (as usual) at Matsumoto fuku-taicho who has not surprisingly, not done a single piece of paperwork to go on drinking sessions with Kyoraku-taicho, Abarai fuku-taicho, 3rd seat Madarame, 5th seat Yumichika, Hisagi fuku-taicho and Kira fuku-taicho. Their drinking sessions also made Ise fuku-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho angry since nothing was getting finished in their own respective divisions.

Yamamoto-soutaicho really needs to think up something to keep his Taichos from getting at reach others throats. Or else…. As he pondered upon this problem, he happened to see Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia on their way back to the real world.

"Perfect. These humans have many sources of distraction."

A perfect solution indeed.

――—————————————————————————————————————

"Hmm…Sources of distraction?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Kurosaki-kun." Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

"Well…manga? Or maybe music?" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh, what about that videogame thingy?" Rukia said.

"Well, that's a pretty good idea…" Ichigo said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are these _video games_?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked.

After a few minutes of Ichigo's and Rukia's lively explanation of videogames. Yamamoto-soutaicho has made his decision.

"Perfect. Bring some of these _games_ next week."

And so the wheels of doom has begun churning.

————————————————————————————————————

Special thanks to the Kuchiki Ent., our financial support for buying all those gaming consoles and games and chips and soda and (hush,hush) beer and vodka and those medics and that flat screen TV and those computers and the Gamers Paradise Supah Special Cheats and Codes Overload Golden! Special Edition Issue and that old, dark mansion and the gamer shirts and sentai helmets and the grand prize for the cosplayer contest and the free therapy session with Dr.Phil. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

So that was the first chapter. What do you think? Drop a review and you'll get a free cookie!


	2. Breaking the News

And…..I'm back for chapter 2 of "You're Going Down" and to tell the truth to you guys, I really consider this chapter to be a filler. Yes, you must be thinking of something along the line of: "What?! A filler chapter this early in the story?!" Well, that's because the chapter where they do start to play the games is nowhere near complete, and it might take some time to complete it, so please bear with me! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers, who sadly, did not get their cookies. So to Hearii, Super 4 C, callmenicole and contammynated.sith.of.mustafar (do I really have to add you? You did get a part of my share of choco crinkles….) this chapter is for you.

The idea for this chapter was born during my Social Studies class, so to my Social Studies teacher, thank you for not noticing that I wasn't taking down notes about Asian History.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, but I own cookies! shakes bag

Chapter 2- Breaking the News

Since Yamamoto- soutaicho has done the videogames and consoles deal with Ichigo and Rukia, the only thing left to do was to the actual telling of plans to the taichos and fuku-taichos. Frankly, the last thing any sane person would like to do. Especially if you know how they are like during the "unimportant" meetings (meaning: it looks like Soul Society's fate doesn't rest on it, but it actually does).Let's take for example the meeting for the "Soul Society Grand Festival" a few centuries ago

-Flashback mode-

"The meeting for the festival shall now begin." Yamamoto-soutaicho said seeing that all the squads are at the meeting hall…and they are all chattering loudly.

"The meeting has now begun." Yamamoto-soutaicho said, trying to catch the taicho's attentions.

_Chatter,chatter…._

"Ehem."

_Chatter,chatter…._

"EHEM."

_Chatter, chatter…._

"Anyone who doesn't quiet down in the next 10 seconds will clean all the hallways of the Shinigami Academy." Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

…..Silence. No wonder he was known as the "Holy Terror of Terrors, May Kami-sama Save our Souls. Amen."

"As I was saying, we will now take in suggestions for the Soul Society Grand Festival. Anyone who has suggestions-…."

Kyouraku raised his hand. Excited much?

"-may raise his or her hand." Yamamoto-soutaicho finished. Seeing that Kyouraku has a something to say, he then continued:

"Yes. Kyouraku-taicho?"

"Absolutely anything, Yama-jii?" Kyouraku asked.

"Yes, Kyouraku-taicho." Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

"I suggest a Karaoke bar!" Kyouraku said.

"No! A Singing Contest!"

"The hell? A Merry Maids Café!"

"Useless! A Merry Neko Maids Café!"

…Ooh…They're getting fired up…

"A Chinese Restaurant!" Soi Fong shouted.

"A miniature French Riviera." Byakuya said.

"A Mud Wrestling Café!" Unohana said (?!)

"Dissection Clinic, what else?" Kurotsuchi said.

"Beer Brawl Bar!" Kenpachi shouted.

"….Taicho makes the best suggestions…" Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika.

"Candy Bar! All kinds of candies!' Yachiru shouted.

"Ice cream Parlor." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Eh?! Ice cream Parlor?! A Free flowing Sake Bar!" Matsumoto shouted.

"How about something like "DOKI! Onna Darake no Idol Mizuki Taikai?" Ukitake suggested.

"No,no…we need more….shock factor.." Kyouraku said while entering a thinking mode.

"Hmmm….I suggest a Cat-eared Nudie Bar." Gin said.

"Well, how about a No-Pan Kissa?" Aizen said with a smile.

"THAT'S IT! Aizen, you're a genius!" Kyouraku shouted, not noticing a flying hard-bound book that's flying in his direction.

"THAT'S IT?! Taicho, you pervert!" Nanao shouted as she shook Kyouraku's unconscious body.

"Look Nanao-chan….pretty birds….and pwetty twinkling stars…." Kyouraku said.

"Well, if it comes down to that, how about a Reverse Harem Café?" Unohana suggested.

"No! A Bishounen Dancer Bar!" Matsumoto shouted, while the members of the SWA gasped.

"_Bishounen dancers?"_

"_Not bad…good Matsumoto."_

But, unfortunately, someone just has to disagree….

"No-Pan Kissa!"

"Nudie Bishounen Dancer Bar!"

"NO-PAN KISSA!"

"NUDIE BISHOUNEN DANCERS!"

"I'm not hearing this…." Hitsugaya thought as he covered his ears.

"Think happy thoughts…..happy thoughts…..don't get a nosebleed…" Renji thought as he glanced at Byakuya….who was calmly drinking tea, oblivious to the flying books, chairs, tables and….Yachiru behind him.

"No way…." Renji thought.

Momo has, poor thing, passed out cold on the floor.

As Yamamoto-soutaicho looked at the chaos and madness before him, he decided to countdown to calm himself.

"5……"

"There,there……calm down"

"4……………"

"Calm down…………calm down"

"3……………."

"…..This isn't working…."

"2……….."

"What the heck……"

"RYUUJIN JAKKA!"

…..Silence….at last….

"We will do a horror house. Any suggestions, comments or violent reactions should be kept to yourselves. Anyone who disagrees would run 500 laps around Seireitei, and shunpo isn't allowed. Does everybody agree?" Yamamoto-soutaicho shouted.

Everybody nods in unison.

"Good."

-Present time-

"I think I lost a few hairs because of that meeting." Yamamoto-soutaicho thought with a sigh, he then continued:

"And this meeting would probably cost a few more…but it's the sanity of the ahole of Soul Society that's hanging in this meeting…and someone has to do it."

"I guess I'll have to ask Kurosaki-san to buy one of those hair regrowth formulas." Yamamoto muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today, we will have a briefing about the upcoming Gaming Weekends." Yamamoto-soutaicho said as Kyouraku's hand slowly started to raise.

"Anyone who says something during this briefing would run 800 laps around Seireitei. No shunpo." Yamamoto-soutaicho said. Kyouraku quickly snatched down his hand.

"It will start this coming Saturday; the games would be brought by Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. The other humans have promised to come and assist us. Any questions?"

Silence ensued.

"Good. That is all, good day."

Yamamoto then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Yes. No lost hairs." Yamamoto-soutaicho thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BAH-BUMP! The Nothing-But-Idol-Girls Swimsuit Suit-Off!"

"No-Panties Café''

The translations are from Negima, volume 9.

So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Drop a review and get a free……muffin!


End file.
